Juliet Landau
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress, director, producer, ballerina | years_active = 1990–present | spouse = Deverill Weekes | parents = Martin Landau Barbara Bain | relatives = Susan Landau Finch (sister) | website = }} Juliet Rose Landau (born March 30, 1965) is an American actress, director, producer and ballerina best known for her role as Drusilla on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spinoff show Angel, the latter appearance earning her a Saturn Award nomination. She is also known for co-starring as Loretta King in Tim Burton's Ed Wood. Early life Landau was born in Los Angeles to actor parents Martin Landau and Barbara Bain. Both her parents were Jewish.Pfefferman, Naomi. [http://jewishjournal.com/culture/arts/5275/ ''The 'Majestic' Martin Landau]. JewishJournal.com. December 21, 2001.Jewish Journal: "Family Affair" bY Naomi Pfefferman April 5, 2001|''"At Wilshire Boulevard Temple’s Westside campus this month, the actress, who was raised in an assimilated Jewish home..."'' Her older sister is film producer Susan Landau Finch, and the sisters spent their early childhood in a Tudor style house in West Los Angeles. Landau is a former professional ballerina, and her mentor was the actress Susan Peretz. Career Landau co-starred in Ed Wood as Loretta King and starred opposite Whoopi Goldberg in Theodore Rex. She played Drusilla on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, appearing on Buffy and its spinoff show Angel over the course of six seasons, receiving positive reviews. Landau's roles in independent films include Where The Road Runs Out, Fairfield, Monster Mutt, Citizens, Dark Hearts, The Yellow Wallpaper, Hack!, Toolbox Murders, Repossessed, Carlo's Wake, Life Among the Cannibals, Ravager, Direct Hit, and a co-starring turn in Henry Jaglom's Going Shopping. Landau has made numerous television guest appearances, including on Criminal Minds, Millennium, La Femme Nikita, Strong Medicine and a starring role in the Lifetime movie Fatal Reunion. Landau voiced various characters on the animated series Justice League Unlimited and Ben 10 as well as the animated movie Green Lantern: First Flight. She has also voiced characters for three of the BioShock video games. Landau's theater roles include Awake and Sing at the Pittsburgh Public Theater, the world premiere of Failure of Nerve, Danny and the Deep Blue Sea, A Streetcar Named Desire, Uncommon Women and Others, The Pushcart Peddlers, Billy Irish, We're Talking Today Here, the musical How To Steal An Election, Irish Coffee and the world premiere of musical The Songs of War. She played Natasha in a reading of Three Sisters, assembled by Al Pacino at The Actors Studio. Landau's directorial debut was 2008's Take Flight, a short documentary film about Gary Oldman and his creative process. Oldman spoke positively about the experience. With her husband, Deverill Weekes, Landau co-directed Dream Out Loud, about make-up artist Kazuhiro Tsuji, who was branching into the world of fine art. The film captures one of his creations from inception to culmination, and features interviews with Guillermo del Toro, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Rian Johnson. In 2009, Landau co-wrote issues #24 and #25 of the Angel comic book series for IDW Publishing, in collaboration with Brian Lynch, with storylines featuring her Buffy and Angel character Drusilla. Landau also contributed numerous ideas and references for the cover and interior art of the issues, and has stated that she would like to write more comics set in the Buffyverse. She was slated to write a five-part Drusilla miniseries from Dark Horse Comics in 2014, which is now delayed. In 2012–13, Landau produced and starred in the play Danny and the Deep Blue Sea directed by John McNaughton at the Crown City Theater in North Hollywood. Her portrayal won rave reviews and multiple awards, and the show was extended five times. In July 2013, Landau was cast as a new incarnation of the Time Lord Romana in the audio dramas Gallifrey and Luna Romana, both of which are spin-offs from the TV series Doctor Who. In 2019, Landau was cast as Rita Tedesco in the fifth season of Bosch on Amazon Prime Video. Personal life Landau is a member of the Actors Studio and in 2008 was being mentored by Mike Medavoy. Filmography Television Film Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1965 births Category:American ballerinas Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American television actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American voice actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Female comics writers Category:American comics writers Category:Jewish American writers